Un Cumpleaños Agitado
by Enian Candred
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Perú, y entre los deberes protocolares, los dramas familiares, y las reuniones secretas no-tan-secretas de su familia lo único que quiere es pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo...al parecer no podrá. T por la boquita de Lovino :)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente!. Aquí les dejo la primera parte de un two shot que escribí por el cumple de Perú. Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño :)

Bolivia: Julio Paz

Perú: Miguel Alejandro Prado

**Advertencias: **El léxico de mami Lovi

**Disclaimer**.: Ni Hetelia, ni Latin Hetalia me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y a la

comunidad de Latin Hetalia respectivamente

Ahora si ¡a leer!

(como quería decir eso XD)

* * *

**Parte I**

28 de julio del 2013

Cansado, así podía calificar Miguel su día de unos minutos de empezado, cansado. Desde que amaneció se despertó con el sonido de un gran alboroto en su casa; de la nada apareció su jefe junto con su secretaria, la cual, con toda la delicadeza de un deportista de lucha libre lo saco de su cómoda cama y sin ninguna compasión procedió a leerle la lista de cosas que tendría que hacer para ese día, detrás de ella su jefe asentía de vez en cuando (aunque al peruano mas le parecía que estaba tratando de quedarse despierto) enfatizando la hora a la que tenían que reunirse en la entrada de palacio de gobierno. Luego se fue tan rápido como llego, arrastrando a su pobre presidente con ella.

-¿que no se supone que es mi cumpleaños?.- susurro ya despierto Perú. Apenas y estaba llegando al baño que estaba en el primer piso de su casa, cuando escucho nuevamente el timbre de la puerta. Observo el reloj que estaba colgado a su derecha.

-son apenas las seis de la madrugada, quien puede estar en un domingo…- el peruano se empezaba a hacer una idea de quien podía estar en la puerta, ahora el problema era, ¿se arreglaba rápido y abría? o ¿salía con su pijama de invierno de dos piezas con dibujos de conejito?. El insistente sonido del timbre de la puerta lo hizo decidirse.

-voy, voy.-dijo al momento que abría la puerta, solo para que al instante una mata de cabello negro le saltara encima en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡feliz cumple hermanito!

-julio, hermanito de mi vida, gracias

-ejemm

-¿he?

-¡abrazo familiar!.

-¡¿he?!.- y asi fue como él y el boliviano quedaron atrapados en un abrazo de oso cortesía de España.

-pá no respiramos

-mis niños crecen tan rápido.- decía con lágrimas de alegría.

-suéltalos de una vez bastardo los vas a asfixiar

-pero…

-nada de pero, ya suéltalos se están poniendo azules _¡maldizione!_

-vale.- contesto ya sin tanto entusiasmo el castaño, dejándolos respirar

Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento, pudo hablar- oigan no quiero sonar descortés pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá?- dijo señalando a los europeos; y es que no era inusual que se pasaran a saludarlo en su cumpleaños, claro eso después que él y España empezaron a llevarse mejor, pero si era extraño que llagaran tan temprano…debieron tomar el avión el día anterior.

-ha pues que tu jefe llamo al mío para invitarme a las celebraciones por tu cumpleaños, y pues como ya había terminado el trabajo, tome el primer vuelo que encontré…

-¡El primero que encontraste a Italia bastardo!- dijo romano molesto- para llegar a mi estúpida casa, con tu estúpido exceso de energía, sacarme de mi cómoda cama, y meterme en un incomodo avión del demonio ¡durante doce malditas horas!- para este momento Lovino ya había agarrado al ojiverde del cuello de la camisa y lo estaba zarandeando- ¡es que no sabes que el sueño es sagrado bastardo!

-perdón- lovi-perdón, pe-pero el cambio de hora…

-¡no me interesa tu cambio de horario, _cazzo_!

-espera, espera, si lo matas nosotros vamos a tener problemas también- dijo Bolivia mientras intentaba separarlos

-este va a ser un día largo- dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro, mientras veía el drama que se había formado en su sala

***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***

Después de calmar el alboroto les dijo a todos que pasaran al comedor a desayunar, luego tuvo que sobrevivir a otro abrazo de España cuando este se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestido, y finalmente pudieron tomar desayuno.

-mmm~ esto esta delicioso

-gracias, yo mismo lo prepare- respondió con una sonrisa

-si delicioso, pero aun tengo sueño

-puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados

-¿dónde estaba?

-sígueme mamá yo te llevo- si alguien más hubiera escuchado eso le hubiera dado algo, más a un al ver que el castaño no replicaba; ha pero que eso no se confunda, no es que a él no le molestara que algunas de las ex-colonias del español le dijeran así, pero luego del siglo y medio ya ni se molestaba en corregirles, eso si, nadie se atrevía a llamarlo así en publico…no sabían que podría pasar.

-oye Mige, ¿a que hora dijiste que tenias que estar en palacio?- le pregunto Julio cuando el otro se acercaba a las escaleras.

-a las siete y media, ¿por?

-porque son las siete en punto- dijo señalando el reloj de pared

-¡¿qué?!, ¡hay no hay no hay no, voy a llegar tarde!

-Jajaja pero Perú tu siempre llegas tarde, no creo que te regañen mucho

-mi cama bastardo- el dormir mal lo ponían de mal humor, em bueno peor de lo normal

-no, no lo entienden nos reuniremos en palacio para luego ir a la catedral a escuchar el "Te Deum", y si llego tarde no me van a esperar y…

-¡que acabas de decir!- a romano se le fue de golpe todo el sueño

-bu-bueno, que…

-¡_Silenzio! _¡ningún hijo mío va a llegar tarde a una misa!, ¡corre a bañarte ahora y si en 5 minutos no estas fuera de la ducha yo mismo te saco!, ustedes, levanten y limpien la mesa, yo me encargo de alistarle la ropa

…

-¿PERO QUE ME MIRAN _CAZZZO_? MUÉVANSE

- ¡si _mamma /_lovi!- y todos corrieron…porque haber quien iba a ser el valiente que se enfrentara a un italiano sureño furioso

Madres italianas, nunca las hagas enfadar.

***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***

Ni bien el peruano hubo salido por la puerta sonó el celular de Julio

-¿hola?…si ya se fue…aja…no, tuve un poco de ayuda inesperada…luego les explico, no demoren…bien, nos vemos.- luego volteo a ver al ojiverde ya que romano se había ido a dormir un rato, mm parece que tendría que decirle, bueno quizás fuera de ayuda.

-¿pasa algo?

-si, vamos a la sala y te cuento

Quince minutos después

-Así que le harán una fiesta sorpresa

-aja, él siempre trata de hacer reuniones pero como su cumpleaños dura dos días, no puede desvelarse, y además tiene esa manía de anfitrión que no lo deja sentarse a disfrutar de su propio cumpleaños. Sabes él se la pasaba trabajando en su cumpleaños, por los grandes problemas económicos y sociales que tenia, pero ahora esta mejor y sigue haciéndolo, necesita relajarse.

-ho, vaya…- la sonrisa se fue por un momento de el rostro de España al pensar en lo que paso el pelinegro; lo comprendía, sobre todo ahora con la crisis en su país; a diferencia de Inglaterra el había superado y tratado de llevar un buen trato con sus ex-colonias o con la mayoría de ellas…algunas aun no lo querían ni ver. El sonido del timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡bien ya llegaron!- corrió a la puerta, pero al momento de abrir, el ceño fruncido hiso aparición en su rostro- hilacha

-enano

-¡que dijiste!

-tú empezaste po`

-¡habrán paso che, ya llego mi maravillosa presencia!

-a un lado teñido

Y asi fueron pasando las naciones latinoamericanas, para "arreglar la casa" para cuando llegara el dueño de esta.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia, a decir verdad es mi primer fan fiction :),no quise decirlo antes para que pudieran tener una idea del fic sin saber eso.

Esta hermosa pagina que me ha entretenido tantas veces y he leido tantas buenas historias de diferentes géneros, y sentí que era tiempo de subir algo, y que mejor que el cumple de mi paisito bonito X)

Si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar u otra cosa, pueden decírmelo en un comentario, que estaré encantada de leer.

Nos leemos en el proximo cap, ciao~ :D

~Enian Candred~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~ vengo a dejarles la segunda parte de este two shot, por el cumple de Perú, espero que les guste. En este capitulo los americanos tendrán mas protagonismo.

Argentina: Martín Hernández

Brasil: Luciano Da Silva

Chile: José Manuel González Rodríguez

Colombia: Catalina Gómez

Costa Rica: Fernanda Vázquez de Coronado

Ecuador: Francisco Burgos Torres

El Salvador: Salvador Hugo Alvarado

Honduras: Luis Ángel Morazán del Valle

México del norte: Juan Pedro Sánchez

México del sur: Itzel Sánchez

Nicaragua: Ana Camila Herrera Sarmiento

Paraguay: Daniel de Irala

Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas

Venezuela: María Miranda de la Coromoto Paez

Panamá: Rodrigo Ayala Dávila

Advertencias:El léxico de mami Lovi y de algunos otros países

Disclaimer.: Ni Hetelia, ni Latin Hetalia me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y a la

comunidad de Latín Hetalia respectivamente

* * *

¡Y ahora a leer!

Parte II

Luego de que llegaran los países latinoamericanos que pudieron ir, se saludaran y pelearan un rato, incluido España, procedieron a repartirse las tareas por sorteo para tener todo listo, y estas quedaron así:

Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panamá y El salvador: decoración del patio

México del sur, Ecuador, Venezuela y Colombia: comida

Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, España, México del Norte y Paraguay: decoración de la sala

Uruguay, Honduras y Brasil: encargados de la música

Lovino seguía durmiendo y nadie se atrevió a despertarlo

***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈*/*≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***

En el patio

-Fernanda ten cuidado, esta muy alto- Dijo Salvador

-Tú solo agarra bien la escalera, mientras amarro estos globos, arg no alcanzo- y dicho esto la costarricense empezó a trepar por el árbol, dejando atrás la escalera de madera

-¡Fer-Fernanda, ten cuidado!

-nah, tranquilo Salva, trepo arboles mejor que mi gato

-¿tienes un gato?, digo, ¡eso no importa estas a cuatro metros del suelo!

-Salva, deja a la mujer gato en paz- se escucho un "¡hey!"-y mejor ayúdame a recoger más flores para reorganizarlas en el patio- dijo con una sonrisa adorable que la hacia parecer un ángel con su vestido azul de volados

-Si por favor ayuda- se escucho una voz ahogada.

Al desviar la mirada pudo ver a Panamá o por lo menos los brazos de Panamá, cargando cientos de ramos de diferentes flores tanto normales como exóticas

-A-Ana donde encontraste tantas flores- dijo nervioso

-Allí- dijo señalando un pequeño invernadero…sin flores. Perú los iba a matar

-¡Banzaii~!

-¡¿he?!-y las flores quedaron regadas por todo el pasto, cuando Fernanda les cayo encima. Suerte que eran países y no morían fácil…

***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈*/*≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***

En la cocina

Dos amantes chocolateras se había juntado y en la cocina se respira el aroma del chocolate y de la tranquilidad

-¡Ya vasta, no le pueden poner cacao al arroz con leche!

Bueno solo del chocolate

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Itzel

-porque es arroz-con-leche, además ya lo pusieron en la entrada, en el plato de fondo, en la bebida y en los bocaditos

-exacto, y no podemos hacer todo eso y no hacer un postre con chocolate- dijo Colombia

-pe-pero, ¡a alguien le va a dar algo con tanto cacao en la comida!

-solo eche un par de kilos ¡no es para tanto!- dijo una ya molesta catalina

-si lo es, es demasiado- y al momento tomo una bandeja del dulce en discordia dispuesta a tirarlo, más la colombiana se le tiro encima para impedirlo

-SUÉLTALO

-NO, TÚ SUELTAME

La vandeja cayo al piso y ellas siguieron peleándose

-¡por la virgen de Guadalupe! ¡Pancho di algo!- exclamo Itzel

-em bu-bueno, yo creo que no esta tan mal- dijo tímidamente el único hombre de la cocina

…

Las latinas dejaron de pelear

-¿qué-qué me miran?- pregunto, sonrojándose a la vista de sus hermosas hermanas mirándolo tan fijamente

- ~Awww que lindo~ - exclamaron las féminas. Ellas podían ser muy fuertes de carácter, pero el amor maternal les saltaba por los poros

- yo no soy lindo- dijo en post de defender su hombría, aunque eso solo hizo que lo vieran más adorable y tuviera a sus tres hermanas apachurrándolo y jalándole las mejillas, con la bandeja de arroz con leche y chocolate olvidada- _"por que no fui a arreglar la sala"_- pensó

Y hablando de eso…

***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈*/*≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***

En la sala

-no podemo` hacer nada con este sofá en medio de la sala, tenemo` que moverlo

-entonces muévelo

-es de cuatro cuerpos no pue`o moverlo yo solo po`- dijo con el seño fruncido

-ha claro, me olvidaba que eras una hilacha

-¡la chucha, deja de decirme así!

-hilacha, hilacha, hilacha, hilacha, hilacha, hilacha

-te voy a… ¡pero que mierda, suéltame weón!- dijo Chile sonrojado hasta las orejas, porque al rubio del grupo se le ocurrió agarrarlo por la cintura

-ché es cierto, ¿cómo es que comés tanto y estas tan flaquito?, mira vos y hasta te puedo cargar

-¡pero que chucha weón! ¡bájame, bájame te digo!- exclamaba el ojimarron, echando ya, humo por las orejas-¡maldita sea, bájame!

El ojiverde ni se inmutaba y sonreía oreja a oreja señalándo lo roja que estaba su cara

-wow, el chico se sabe insultos que no conocía- dijo Daniel

-si~, varios los aprendió de romanito

- vaya…

-Bueno ya, ya chicos tienen que aprender a ser maduros

-mira quien habla guey, el que duerme con pijamas de tomate

Y España se fue a su rincón emo que quedaba cerca de donde Uruguay, Honduras y Brasil decidían las pistas de música sin pelearse. Fueron los únicos sorteados que no causaron problemas

-ya, ya pá, no es tan malo-le decía honduras mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda

-que tal una rumba para el climax _do_ la fiesta-

-me parece bien

Los otros lo ignoraron

De pronto sonó el celular de Bolivia

-¿si, hola?...her-hermano-todos, incluidos quienes habían aparecido de la cocina se quedaron callados-¿co-como que regresaras temprano?- todos se tensaron y Bolivia puso el altavoz

-_si mi jefe me dejo el día libre, puedes creerlo jaja_

-va-vaya que sorpresa

_-si, aunque tengo el ligero presentimiento que la primera dama tuvo que ver en esto, pero bueno, recogeré a cool llama del Spa y nos vemos en casa hermanito, ¡chau!- _y colgó

-dijo que iba a recoger…

-a cool llama del…

-¿spa?...

-em, le gusta consentirla

Los demás lo miraron incrédulos

-¡Tenemos que ordenar todo ya!- exclamo Paraguay

-Pedro trae la comida- le dijo Itzel

-¡tú no me mandas!

-hay tacos

-¡voy corriendo!

***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈*/*≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***

En la cocina

-¡tacos!. ¿he?, no se vale, están fríos- al levantar la vista vio la cocina, y aunque no era tan bueno como su hermana cocinando, solo iba a calentar unos cuantos tacos-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Un minuto después

-¡fueeego!- grito el de la bandita en la nariz, saliendo despavorido de la cocina

Los Centroamericanos ya habían terminado de decorar el patio y ellos, junto a los demás países, vieron con horror como las llamas emergían de la cocina

-MI CHOCOLATE- gritaron horrorizadas Itzel y Catalina al mismo tiempo que intentaban ir al rescate de su preciado manjar, más sus hermanos las sujetaron como pudieron y las sacaron a rastras de allí

-¡mujeres y Lovi primero!- España apareció de la nada, arrastrando al sur de Italia por las escaleras

-¡porque me bajas así bastardo!-vio el fuego y le salto encima- !sálvame bastardo!

Uruguay, el más sensato de todos en ese momento, tomo el extinguidor que Perú tenia para reuniones familiares y apago el fuego, aunque no sirvió de mucho, pues toda la cocina quedo chamuscada.

La puerta se abrió

-Hola~, ya lle…gue- el pelinegro se quedo en shock

Silencio

-he-he, ¡fe-feliz cumpleaños ché! – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Luego de que casi le diera un infarto cuando vio el estado de su cocina, decidió que nunca más pretendería que no sabia que sus hermanos le harían una fiesta sorpresa, era muy peligroso…para él y su casa.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta, mi primera historia, estoy muy contenta de subirla, y si les gusto o algo así me encantara leerlo en un comentario.

Gracias por leer ciao~ :)

~Enian Candred~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo a todos, se suponía que este era un two shot , pero gracias sus hermosos comentarios, favoritos, y follow subiré una tercera parte que aunque es mas cortita también la hice con mucho cariño. También quiero agradecer a **Nami-Luna LinusMantita** y a **Erzebeth K **por dejarme Reviews ^-^. Y ahora si las dejo con el fic.

* * *

¡a leer! :D

El país que sufrió la "perdida" de su amada cocina, paso por las cinco faces de duelo.

**Negación…**

-No, noo, mi-mi cocina, mi hermosa cocina no –las lagrimas que querían brotar por sus ojos y la voz ahogada les dijo a los demás cuanto quería a ese espacio de su casa

-tra-tranquilo miguelito, podemos repararla- le dijo Nicaragua mientras cool llama le hacia mimos a su dueño

-si hermano, y perdón enserio, no volveré a entrar a tu cocina, porfa no te sientas mal

**Ira…**

-¿Qué no volverás a entrar?-dijo sombríamente el afectado- eso dalo por hecho –y de improviso se lanzo contra el norteño, que apenas logro esquivarlo, para luego perseguirlo por toda la sala.

-¡nación en peligro! ¡auxilio, auxilio!

-media nación dirás, a mi no me metas- le dijo Itzel aun molesta por el chocolatisidio

-REGRESA ACÁ, NO TE QUIERO MATAR, SOLO ABOLLARTE UN POQUITO

-LO HARÉ CUANDO BAJES ESA LÁMPARA

**Negociación…**

-¡tranquilo migue, tranquilo!, entre todos remodelaremos la cocina de pared a pared ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto Panamá mientras el causante de tal ira se escondía tras él y los rubios de la familia intentaban tranquilizar al otro

-aguanta un momento weón, ¿yo po` tengo que hacer algo? Yo no destroce nada

-porque de lo contrario no podrá preparar mas dulces ni nada, ¿entiendes?

Chile tomo fuertemente al país afectado por lo hombros y le dijo con voz y mirada seria- escúchame bien weón tendrás una cocina nueva en menos de una semana como que me llamo José Manuel González Rodríguez ¡lo juro!

-O-ok

Todos los demás países se miraron y sus pensamientos coincidieron.

Estaba hablando el estomago de Chile

**Depresión…**

El peruano ya más tranquilo se acerco al marco del quemado lugar y lo contempló con nostalgia.

-les agradezco que traten de arreglarlo, pero este lugar llevaba decenios igual, y aprendí y prepare tantas cosas en el, y era tan lindo, y tan perfecto, y lo quería taaanto- y dicho esto se fue a abrazar cual boa constrictor a su "madre", ya que no le gustaba que lo vieran deprimido; el otro, luego de aflojar el agarre para poder respirar y de soltar unos cuantos insultos por el contacto físico inesperado, devolvió incómodamente el abrazo y fulmino con la mirada a los _bambini _y al español

**Y aceptación…**

-ok ya, yo voy a arreglar esto- dijo Martín- escucha Miguel, nosotros como los grossos hermanos que somos quisimos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa para que te desesteres de los problemas de la vida de nación, pero uno de nosotros, no tan grosso como yo- el mexicano se quejo- incendio lo que era tu cocina, la cual por cierto repararemos, peeero nos estamos olvidando de algo importante, ¡la razón por la que estamos aquí!

Todos lo miraban atentos ya que no muchas veces daba esos discursos.

-¡Ché es tu cumpleaños Migue! ¡Deberíamos estar con la música a todo volumen, bailando, riendo, y tomando cerveza hasta más no poder!

-en otras palabras quieres parranda- dijo la castaña

-N-no boluda trato de animarlo

-jajaja-todos miraron a Perú- el tincho tiene razón, ¿es mi cumple no?, esto puede arreglarse, me da algo de pena tener que remplazarla,pero es mi cumple, no es momento de depresiones ¿no?

-eso che, eso es lo que decía

-oigan, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero no tenemos comida, no se puede hacer una fiesta sin comida- dijo Venezuela

-eso no es problema, el bastardo y su hijo quema cosas irán a comprarla toda

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-Se quejaron ambos

-¡tú por quemar la comida! ¡y tú por educarlo a él!

-aww pero Lovii es mucha comida no vamos a poder con toda

-¡pues me importa un carajo si te parece o no!, ninguno se va a quedar sin comer por su culpa, !ASÍ QUE VAYAN!

-¡Si mamá/Lovi!

-¿porque siento un "deja vu"? –se pregunto Bolivia, para luego quitarle importancia al asunto

***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈*/*≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***/***≈**¨~»*****«~¨**≈***

Luego que la comida llegara y pusieran la música, la fiesta por fin pudo comenzar, todos rieron, pelearon y bailaron. Porque aunque podía haber caos en ocasiones, seguían siendo familia.

**Extra**

Era la mañana del día siguiente,y los latinos estaban esparcidos por toda la casa durmiendo, algunos en la sala y otros en los cuartos de huéspedes. En el cuarto principal el sonido de un celular taladraba la pobre cabeza con resaca su dueño, por eso se apresuro a contestarlo.

-Hola- dijo con cansancio

-_Miguel solo quiero recordarte que te esperamos para la parada cívico-militar, por favor no llegues tarde de nuevo_

-La-la parada pero usted me dio el día libre

-_si, ayer te di el día libre, pero recuerda que tú cumpleaños dura dos días y hoy tenemos la parada, así que no llegues tarde, te espero en una hora_-colgó

-…- el pelinegro se quejo- estúpido cumpleaños de dos días

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el ultimo capitulo (ahora si XD), cualquier cualquier duda u opinión pueden dejármela en un comentario.

Gracias por leer ciao~ :)

~Enian Candred~


End file.
